Paint Me With Polka Dots
by xXGoody Not-So-Great MeXx
Summary: Just some random fic about Matsuda pissing himself and Mogi having to suffer with him one night while at the Task Force building...it has Watari with a paint gun too! And, uhh, other stuff...like, spiders! Very immature. Read Pleases! Free Cherry Lollies!


Paint Me With Polka Dots

Goody: He-eyy! I'm here! This is just some story I started some time long ago and just rediscovered when I was going through some of my god awful stories and deleting them from my documents I was too lazy to upload. ." I know, laziness! And, the title is weird and basically possesses no real meaning…

Sapphira: Uhh, why the hell did you jack my hammers and cherry lollies for bitch?

Goody: Hmm, I have no idea what you're talkin' about…hey, it's Amethystte, Ame-chan's oc! *points finger*

Amethystte: Aw, hell, why do you insist on torturing me??!

Sapphira:…touch, poke, prod, flick, pinch, nudge, pet, rub…bite! *touching Amethystte's arm pervertedly.

Goody: Okay! Sapphira, I'll make you a deal. You can have your hammers, cherry lollies, and Amethystte if you do the disclaimer for me!

Amethystte: Noooooeeessssss!

Sapphira: Okie Dokie! Goody-sempai doesn't own Death Note or its characters…but she does have this plot.

Goody: Goodies! *tosses objects and Amethystte*

Amethystte: Noooooeeessssss!...geez, seriously….

Goody: On with the show me fellows!

* * *

Problem: Creepy spider and having to pee…

Victim: Matsuda

The task force building was that of a creepy abandoned warehouse but with the security cameras and elevators to Matsuda. Though, the task force building at night was a creepy abandoned warehouse with red eyes and beeping robots. To that together with a thunderstorm and random voices…yeah, Matsuda was about to pee his britches.

Unlike what everyone else would do during a thunderstorm, Matsuda was that very example to the list of things to Not Do while a storm is about. The list was:

Don't cower in fear in a corner.

Don't lose self control and freak out.

Never wake someone else up to share and wallow in your self misery.

Always don't stay awake and lose sleep over nothing.

Never Ever cry like a sissy when you're an adult male that is afraid of thunder.

Well, for Matsuda, he was a sheer and epic failure at following directions. Not only did he whimper in the far corner space between his bed and a wall for two hours but, he also ended up sucking his thumb and wailing/shrieking at every lightning strike.

To put icing on the cake, Matsuda managed to drag Mogi down the hall with him to thus, wallow in sleepless misery. Matsuda wasn't one to avoid trouble, in fact, the very perils were attracted to him like a magnet to metal.

Why this is mentioned is because, he seriously had to go…like, relieve his bladder. The violent cracks and beating rain on the windows had actually scared the piss out of him, literally. But, did someone mention that when relating back to the task force apartment being like a warehouse yeah…that included the spiders.

"Ehhhhhh?! W-why's the doorknob f-f-fuzzy?!!" Matsuda managed to speak out, stuttering at the realization that there wasn't just one but several fuzzy things moving up his wrist at that very moment.

Mogi was quick on his feet and reached for the light switch abruptly, only to have the arachnids edge their way up his arm too. Thinking fast, and irrationally, he used his foot to hit the lights. Sadly enough, his pant's leg was the best entry way for the fuzzy spiders.

Soon, they were down screaming bloody murder at the top of their lungs while else where, the most part of the task force were laughing hysterically. Kira only knew of how terrified both Mogi and Matsuda were of spiders…such a shame it was actually L's idea.

Light, Misa, and even Soichiro were also watching the monitor with eyes glinting with amusement watching their fellow members suffer very crudely.

They were on the floor below Matsuda and Mogi and could in fact hear them through the ceiling whenever they ran in half assed circles in a distraught and erratic fashion.

If it hadn't been for his downbeat attitude and self pride, L might actually would have admitted he almost swallowed a fork while chuckling at Matsuda's displeasure when he felt a spider on his face.

To put in short, Light had managed to send about five dozen, approximately sixty give or take, damn spiders into the air duct leading straight to Matsuda's room. In reality, reality shows suck compared to the real thing. Seriously?! Spiders in an air vent? Good call…

Oh well…so much for the whole 'I've got to pee' thing because by now the carpet had enough watering for a field of corn! Who knew traumatic fear creates the loss for bladder control? Let you all guess there…L.

"Hmmm, at least I believe he's forgotten his fear of storms." L mused, his thumb to his mouth, smiling still.

"Yep…that is truthfully, hilarious!" Light chuckled out, turning his attention back to the security camera screens where they showed multiple angles of the event as it continued to unroll.

Back with Mogi and Matsuda let's see…they aren't fairing so well evidently. The current predicament was a Matsuda stripping hastily to free himself from his now drenched and spider-infested pajama's and a Mogi following right behind with Matsuda's actions.

Within seconds, the pair was only in their boxers or in Matsuda's case pink briefs. Misa turned away but couldn't help but look back and see their faces as they realized something.

That so-called something happened to be paintball gun situated at them from outside the window. Despite their deer caught in headlights faces, Watari had been a well trained sniper back in his day and followed all of L's commands. The commands were given in a simple statement: "Fire till you run out of ammunition."

Doing as he was told, a barricade of highlighter yellows, pinks, greens, and oranges filled the room and struck their targets with every shot.

The pathetic screams were echoing through the building pretty much and it didn't stop there because, the other's laughter clashed in and created a very humorous yet dramatic feel to it all.

To actually think that in a two minute time span, two task force members had practically passed out from lack of oxygen to their brain from yelling so much…not hard to imagine.

Yeah…so, lying there in puddles of paint, piss, and misery along with the still alive and slightly caught off guard spiders was the not conscious forms of Mogi and Matsuda!

Future blackmailing was a high rating choice among the remaining group but, deciding to further their little 'prank', they decided to turn it up a notch. That notch just-so-happened to be the thermostat. Ever seen a pissed off spider due to heat? Well, that's what happening…

"I seriously can't believe you're doing this to Matsu and Mogi-Ogi like this, Ryuuzaki…it's so, out of character for you." Misa commented as she went to retrieve some popcorn from the microwave after saying 'to hell with carbs!'

"She is right you know? You don't usually let on this actual humanly college kid sense." Light added, furthering L's beliefs of him being too uptight most of the time.

It was kinda of taking away his enjoyment and making him somewhat depressed hearing that he wasn't fun being around unless it involved torturing someone by taking advantage of their fears.

But, then again, opinions can always change…that just means Matsuda is going to be having a lot more rough nights…

* * *

It sucked didn't it? I figured I might as well upload the fackin thing since that would have been a waste of about thirty minutes…review to help the poor? As in….Sapphira? You know, she lives in the attic of an orphanage…right? OH well, go to Amethystte's profile and read First Day! My paranoid oc is there! And yes, Ame-chan, if you're reading this, your story just got a free advertisement! Please review and you get Sapphira's lollies! Good Night! Goody Out!


End file.
